


队狼宝可梦脑洞记梗

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼宝可梦脑洞记梗

金刚狼  
？？？/？？？  
人形 刚/格斗 136KG 1.60M  
形态 能力类型 重量 高度  
进化：无  
能力提升方式：未知  
进攻方式：未知  
技能：未知  
攻击力★★★★★★★★★★  
※此宝可梦世界范围刷新，捕捉难度巨大，稀有度唯一。

这公告在pokemon的网站上挂了有几年了，然而至令没有一个训练师成功抓到过这个传说中的pokemon。

虽然关于他的传闻很多，但真的有实锺见过的人大概一只手也数得过来。

Scott Summers是个pokemon收集爱好者，并不是职业训选师，偶尔也做做pokemon的观察研究。自从这个公告出现以来，他出门都会携带很多红蔓莓和精灵球。虽说遇到的可能性几乎为零，但他依然坚持每天都带着 。

忙了一天，正往家走的Scott突然感觉腰上的重量一轻，挂在边的补给袋里的红蔓莓就没了一多半。连忙四处张望，想找找看到底是哪个小东西的动作这么迅速。

果然在十米开外的一棵树的粗壮树干上，发现了一团黑漆漆的东西。蹑手蹑脚地走过去，仔细一看，这……是……传说中唯一只的人形宝可梦—— 金刚狼吗?

Scot掏出先机球，对着树上的宝可梦砸了过去。然而Scott一下子就明白了，为什么几年来只有关于金刚狼的一些流言，却没有人真的抓住过他。

球在马上落到金刚狼的身上时，被金刚狼手上实然伸出的钢爪一下给挠了个稀碎。Scott不死心的又连扔了几个，全都被连身形都没变一下，一直背对着他的金刚狼给毁成了不可燃垃圾。

估计是被自己左一个球右一个球的弄烦了，这只狼左手拿着果子，右手对着Scott比了一个相当不文明的手势。

Scott也是一手掂着先机球，另一手拿着红蔓莓。估计金刚狼还是饭量挺大的那种，手里的果子吃完了，就直盯着Scott剩下的那些。

结果是，Scott扔果子，金刚狼接住就开始吃。Soot扔精灵球，金刚狼就拿它们练爪子。最后，Scott手里果子和球都没有了，也没有抓住这只金刚狼。

金刚狼在树上对着Scott一个劲儿的呲牙做鬼脸，看样子颇为得意，耀武扬威了一会儿后便蹿向另一棵树，跑走了。

Scott有些沮丧，不过想想自己也算见过了这个传说中的宝可梦，也没什么遗憾了。

虽然是这么想的，可第二天，Scott背了比之前更多的精灵球和红蔓莓出门。当自己背包里的果子又被抢走的瞬间，Scott简直不敢相信自己居然能连中两天大奖。

但是，依旧没有什么改变，丢空了更多的球和果子，他还是没能收下这只金刚狼……

连续折腾了一个多月，Scott甚至有些怀能这只金刷狼已经跟自己玩上瘾了。估计是因为有足够多的果子丢给他吃，也可能是他随身背着的自制小饼干引起了他的兴趣，反正这只金刚狼已经开始每天蹲守在他回家的必经之路上。

“喂！"Scott放下了手里的球，说：“反正我也抓不住你， 你饿的时候，就直接来我家找我吧。”

金刚狼歪着头，看了看Scott,喉咙里叽里咕噜的发出一阵阵Scott也不明白的声音。见Scott不明白，于是蹦到Scott身前，抓起Scot的手往自己头上磕了一下，说：“我饿了，但是我不要进去那个破球里！”

说完，便跑在Scott的前面，头也不回地往他家的方向去。

Scott无亲的笑了笑，自言自语道：“我就说这些日子怎么总觉得有什么东西趴我家围墙……”


End file.
